


Snow Work, All Play

by mysteryinc



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryinc/pseuds/mysteryinc
Summary: no s4 spoilers other than Kyle talking about snow falling all soft made me think the fright zone kids must’ve seen snow other than the northern reaches/frosta’s kingdom, cuz that stuff seemed like Intense Snow compared to the relevant scene of mistaken snowI imagine the horde kids are like 14 or 15 here, and get sent out to do work in the fright zone during snow fall. also catra and adora are cute.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Snow Work, All Play

It was snowing.

Catra wasn’t fond of the snow for a few reasons. One, it meant it was cold outside. Like, _really_ cold. And two, when snow landed, it turned into water, and she _hated_ water. Got her fur wet, and the 5 minutes allotted for showering was never enough to get rid of the smell.

But nonetheless, it was snowing, and her team had been put in charge of covering any exposed wires outside. They usually were, because Catra could actually reach most of the exposed wires up in all the high places.

Her tail lashed as she wandered after the team. Kyle and Lonnie and Rogelio were all smiling and laughing together as they stumbled out into the cool night air, and it was only a few more seconds before Kyle scooped up the first projectile and hurled it Lonnie’s way. The ball of snow crumbled against her uniform, but left a thin, slick coating of white powder clinging to the threads of her shoulder.

“Direct hit!” Kyle announced, beaming so big the sun may as well be out.

Catra leaned back against the outer wall, shivering miserably while she watched the three of them goofing off. They weren’t the ones expected to climb to the top of every confounded tower in the Fright Zone, and for whatever reason, none of them seemed to care that it was cold and wet.

Catra’s ears flicked as a few of the soft flakes blew into her fur. Grimacing, she pushed off the wall. No avoiding it now. She came to the foot of the first tower in the sector and looked up, hugging herself. She couldn’t see much of anything but an infinite number of flakes being blasted down from somewhere too far away or too dark to catch a glimpse of. And she was about to start climbing towards it.

She shut her eyes for a moment and groaned, reaching up and batting at her ears as the snow turned to water in her fur.

A thud at her side made her claws shoot out, and she whirled in the direction of the sound.

Adora.

Her eyes briefly lit up.

Adora unhooked herself from a rope that appeared to extend the full length of the tower, and then smiled at Catra. “Hope you don’t mind me _dropping_ in?” she said with a grin, coiling the rope back at her side.

Catra’s teeth chattered. “H-Horrible word play.”

Adora shrugged with an easy roll of her shoulders. “First one’s done. Race you to the next one?”

“What do you think you’re doing, climbing those things? If Shadow Weaver catches you—”

“She _won’t_,” Adora insisted with a smile, throwing an arm around Catra’s shoulders. “Don’t worry so much. Besides, what’s the worst she can do? This is exactly why we were sent out here.”

“Yeah, but I _always_ do the climbing. If you get hurt, she’ll have my head.”

“I won’t get hurt, Catra. And if I fall, well, you’ll be there to catch me. So come on, it’ll be more fun if we both do it!”

Catra’s ears flicked back as she watched Adora run recklessly at the next tower, a little seed of warmth suddenly erupting in her chest. Maybe Adora was right. It would be more fun with the two of them. And they’d have _way_ better vantage points to win the snowball fight if they were in the air.

“Hey, Adora, wait up!” she shouted into the wind, chasing after her now.

The laughter of their whole team echoed in the otherwise empty scrapyard, ricocheting off old, broken bots and melted tanks and torn skiffs, and for a few hours in all that stillness of the Fright Zone, there was also peace.


End file.
